Espreso de Medianoche
by RowCinzia
Summary: Akane solo quería una noche de chicas, pero sus amigas tenían otros planes. Es en un restaurante donde conoce a Ranma, un apuesto extraño que le pide un favor. ONE SHOT, ADVERTENCIA DE LEMON Y ESCENAS NO APTAS PARA TODO PÚBLICO.


**El resto ya se lo saben… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

**Música de fondo:**

**"Nuclear Seasons" de Charlie XCX  
**

**"Edge of the Ocean" de Ivy**

**"Overjoyed" de Bastille**

**"Miracle Mile" de Cold War Kids**

**"Le Long de la Route" de Zaz**

**"Hey Lion" de Sofi Tukker**

**"I'll make it up to you" de Imagine Dragons**

**"While I'm alive" de STRFKR**

**"Sweet Ophelia" de Zella Day**

**"Lost in Japan" de Shawn Mendes**

**"DNA" de Clarity**

**"Little too much" de Natasha Bedingfield**

**"Future starts slow" de The Kills**

**"Mondo Bongo" de Joe Strummer & The Mescaleros**

* * *

**-Espreso de Medianoche-**

-¡Cambio de mesa chicos!- grita la anfitriona antes de hacer sonar de nuevo el maldito silbato.

Miro al chico que se levanta de mi mesa -ha sido un gusto conocerte Akane.

-Igualmente Ryoga- respondo educada.

Tomo aire mientras me rasco la frente, cansada de estar aquí desde hace casi una hora. No sé como es que me he dejado arrastrar a este lugar.

-¿Verdad que es guapo Ryoga?- me dice Akari cuando jala de la manga de mi vestido para acercarme a ella.

Alzo ambas cejas -¿hubo flechazo?- pregunto intrigada por mi enamoradiza amiga.

-Yo pienso que sí- responde emocionada mientras los hombres buscan el número de la mesa que les han asignado ahora.

-No sé, a mi me pareció un poco perdido- comenta Ukyo cuando se para frente a nosotras.

-¿Qué haces?- le regaña Akari completamente mortificada -¡Vuelve a tu lugar!

-Ok, ok, tranquila- Ukyo me guiña un ojo mientras regresa a su mesa, donde ya la espera un chico de cabello pelirrojo.

Suspiro y cierro los ojos un momento cuando me recuesto en la mesa con los brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza, estoy cansada por los exámenes y lo que yo quería era una noche de chicas, pero no algo así.

Escucho la silla del otro lado de la mesa arrastrarse.

-¿También te han traído a la fuerza?- pregunta una agradable voz masculina.

-Sí- mi voz suena ahogada -¿tanto se nota?- respondo alegre sentándome de nuevo recta en mi lugar.

Un hombre alto y de cabello negro está frente a mí, no recuerdo haberlo visto en alguna otra mesa. Sus ojos son azules y aunque no lo fueran seguiría siendo un hombre bastante atractivo. Sus rasgos son marcados y su nariz perfilada.

-Bueno definitivamente necesitas un trago- dice mirando mi té helado.

Antes de que pueda responder se gira y llama a uno de los meseros del bar donde se lleva a cabo esta locura de citas express.

-¿Vino tinto?- me pregunta y yo asiento como tonta.

Pide nuestras bebidas y luego se acomoda de nuevo en su lugar.

-Mucho gusto- estira su mano para tomar la mía a modo de saludo -me llamo Ranma Saotome ¿y tú eres?

-¿Además de una tonta que dejó que sus amigas la engañaran?

-Sí- responde con una sonrisa entusiasta que deja ver sus dientes perfectos.

-Akane Tendo, encantada.

-¿De verdad haz venido con la esperanza de encontrar pareja?- toma su copa del mismo vino que el mío y bebe un sorbo mientras espera mi respuesta.

Niego -te he dicho que me han traído mis amigas.

-Esa excusa es muy mala- me reta mientras juega con el posa vasos que dejó uno de los chicos anteriores.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunto alzando mi barbilla -te atreves a criticarme cuando estas frente a mí ¿no es verdad?

-_Touché_\- dice tomando aire y luego otro trago de su copa. Coloca sus codos sobre la mesa inclinando su cuerpo un poco más hacia mí -en realidad me estoy escondiendo.

-¿De qué o de quién?- pregunto haciendo lo mismo que él, sigo su juego.

-De una terrible cita a ciegas.

-¿En serio?- alzo las cejas sorprendida -¿tan malo eres para las citas que tienen que ayudarte?

-Ha sido por un favor.

-¿Un favor que has pedido o un favor que piensas cobrar después?

-Lo segundo.

-Y entonces la chica ¿no te ha gustado?

Esta por responder cuando escuchamos su nombre a lo lejos.

-¡Ranma! ¿Qué haces aquí querido?- exclama una mujer vestida de forma elegante con un ajustado atuendo que no deja duda que tiene un escultural cuerpo, de largo cabello negro y ojos de un azul claro -cuando volví a la mesa ya no estabas y me preocupé

Ranma voltea a verme poniendo los ojos en blanco y yo me río -¿entiendes porque tuve que huir?- habla moviendo sus labios sin hacer sonido alguno.

No sé porque no puedo evitar reírme, la escena parece una burla sacada de una pésima comedia romántica.

La chica camina decidida hasta donde estamos, Ranma se levanta y se pone tras de mí agachándose para susurrarme al oído -por favor di que eres mi novia.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loco?

-Te lo suplico. Y yo nunca suplico.

Veo de reojo a Akari agitando su cabeza de arriba abajo entusiastamente, segura de que no se ha perdido ni un solo detalle de mi conversación cuando veo la mala cara del chico frente a ella -hazlo Akane, hazlo.

-¡Callate!- le grito pero para entonces ya tenemos a la mujer elegante frente a nosotros.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunta la chica enfadada, muy enfadada. Creo que incluso puedo ver humo saliendo de su cabeza.

-Ella es... es...- tartamudea Ranma.

No sé porque acepto, o tal vez sí. Admitamos que es un hombre muy guapo el que me esta pidiendo un favor que pienso cobrarme.

Me levanto de golpe y le doy una bofetada a Ranma -¿Así que con ella es con quien has estado engañándome?- señalo furiosa a la mujer frente a mi mesa.

Ranma se queda perplejo, acariciando su mejilla por el golpe. El resto de los asistentes a las citas express guardan silencio para ver el espectáculo que estamos montando.

-Y yo que tanto te amo ¿cómo has sido capaz?- reprimo un gemido exagerado de dolor.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunta de nuevo la chica, mirándome con el ceño fruncido mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Su ahora ex prometida- le digo de frente y salgo corriendo de ahí.

Ranma, como esperaba, sale disparado tras de mí.

-¡Mi cielo! Es un mal entendido. Sabes que mi corazón te pertenece. Esta cita solo ha sido por negocios.

-¿Negocios?- grita ofendida la chica.

Aún cuando ya he salido del restaurante escucho los aplausos y vítores de los que están adentro. Seguro ha sido todo un show. Me río a carcajadas mientras me pongo mi bolso cruzado encima, luego de acomodar mi abrigo, y busco mi teléfono.

-Al menos si me la pasé bien- me digo a mi misma mientras espero el tono de marcado de Ukyo.

-¿Mi cielo?- escucho a Ranma cuando me detiene y yo por el susto tiro el móvil -perdóname, no quería asustarte.

Vuelvo a reír y cuando estoy por agacharme él me lo impide recogiendo mi teléfono por mí.

-Gracias- le digo cuando me lo entrega.

Seguimos caminando por la calle.

-Ha sido…- dice aún acariciándose la mejilla que le he golpeado.

-¡Ay! Lo lamento tanto- digo apenada tapándome el rostro con ambas manos –no era mi intensión.

-Admito que me lo merecía.

Sonrío y me giro a ver el lugar que estamos dejando atrás luego de doblar la esquina de la calle –esa mujer es muy guapa ¿qué ha ido tan mal?

-Bueno- dice mientras guarda en los bolsillos de su abrigo sus manos –está loca para empezar, era la primera vez que salíamos juntos y ya comenzaba a arreglar nuestra boda.

-¡Auch! Imagino que un hombre como tú no piensa en esa clase de cosas ¿no?

-Eso dolió, más que la bofetada- dice riendo mientras me mira. Yo me encojo de hombros –claro que me gustaría casarme algún día. Pero con una mujer interesante de verdad, alguien que me saque de quicio por no poder entenderla pero que a la vez no dude que me ama lo suficiente para aguantarme.

-Bajo esa fachada de Casanova se esconde un Cyrano de Bergerac.

-Soy un romántico empedernido.

-Bueno me alegra haber ayudado- suspiro mientras me froto un brazo con la mano, ha bajado la temperatura –debo llamar a mis amigas para avisarles que estoy bien y que iré a casa.

-Déjame invitarte una copa.

Lo miro de reojo con los labios apretados tratando de no reírme.

-Como agradecimiento, por favor- dice alzando ambas manos frente a mí –algo totalmente inocente.

-No lo sé.

-Anda Akane- dice colocando sus manos juntas como si se tratara de una plegaria.

-De acuerdo- respondo y cuando él sonríe satisfecho me cruzo de brazos –pero no por gratitud, ya pensaré en algo para que me pagues por lo que he hecho por ti.

-¿La señorita quiere poner un precio a una buena acción?

-No digas nada- niego mientras pongo los ojos en blanco -¿a dónde vamos por esa copa Saotome?

-Conozco un buen lugar, aunque está casi al otro lado de la ciudad. ¿Te animas a una aventura Tendo?

Es prácticamente un extraño. Si, guapo y educado, pero un extraño. Mi razón grita que me aleje o terminaré en un hotel de quinta dentro de una tina llena con hielo. Tal vez he exagerado la última parte, pero presiento el peligro al estar al lado de Ranma.

-Esta bien- contesto.

Vale, puede más mi curiosidad que mi sentido de superviviencia.

-¡Hurra!

Ranma se gira en la acera y para un taxi.

-Ya me empiezo a arrepentir- le confieso.

-Te prometo que no será así.

Cuando el auto se detiene Ranma abre la puerta para mí, mientras me deslizo en el asiento de atrás y Ranma sube busco llamar de nuevo a Ukyo.

-Espero no te moleste que le avise a mis amigas- le digo cuando ve el celular en mi mano.

-Claro que no, creo que es lo más correcto. Acabas de conocerme y ya vas conmigo al otro extremo de la ciudad. Creo que si fueras mi hermana te daría un discurso de la lógica contra la aventura.

Lo miro un poco cohibida.

-Toma- me dice cuando me entrega su teléfono celular –ese es mi número- señala la pantalla encendida -deberías dárselo a tus amigas para que te sientas segura.

-Gracias.

El tono de llamado es atendido luego de unos cuantos timbrados.

-_¿Akane donde estas? ¿Qué fue todo eso?_\- pregunta Ukyo _-¿estás bien?_

-Estoy bien, Ranma quiere invitarme una copa como agradecimiento- le explico.

Pero él no pone atención a mi llamada, le está dando indicaciones al conductor sobre como llegar a donde sea que vamos.

_-¿Estás con ese chico guapo de tu mesa?_

-Sí.

_-¡No sabía que era tu prometido Akane!_\- grita emocionada, tanto que casi me rompe el tímpano –_eres una pésima mejor amiga._

-No seas tonta, no es mi prometido.

Al momento que digo esto Ranma se lleva la mano al pecho y hace una mueca de dolor –rechazado por el amor de mi vida.

_-¿Está junto a ti Akane?_

-Si, vamos en un taxi.

-_Ten cuidado acabas de conocerlo._

-Es por eso que te llamo.

_-¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Necesitas que vayamos por ti?_\- pregunta preocupada.

-No me ha hecho nada, al contrario me ha pedido que te de su número telefónico para que vea que es confiable.

-_Bien_\- dice Ukyo de mala manera, esto no le gusta nada _-¿cuál es?_

-38 98- le dicto a mi amiga.

_-¡Ajá!_

-79 96

-_Lo tengo, marcamos ahora_.

Al instante el teléfono de Ranma vibra y reconozco el número de Akari. Él sonríe y responde.

-¿Sí? Hola de nuevo- dice alegre –así es, yo soy Ranma y ¿tú quien eres? ¡Akari Unryu! Sí me acuerdo de ti, muchas gracias por animar a tu amiga a ayudarme. No tienen de que preocuparse yo la llevaré sana y a salvo a casa. A ti.

Me quedo mirando como conversa con Akari con mi teléfono pegado a la oreja. Creo que Ukyo está igual que yo porque no dice nada, pero escucho su respiración.

-_Bien, bien, solo ten cuidado_\- me dice mi amiga luego de que Ranma cuelga –_y si vas a acostarte con él recuerda que he puesto en tu bolsa unos cuantos condones._

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!- siento como la sangre invade mi rostro y agradezco a que ya se esté haciendo oscuro afuera para que Ranma no lo note -¡Adiós! Les avisaré cuando vaya camino a casa.

-_Solo lo digo por tu seguridad_\- me advierte antes de reir, de mí obviamente –_te avisaremos donde andamos también, luego de tu graciosa escena todo esto se fue al carajo y vamos a cenar con Ryoga y su raro amigo pelirrojo._

-También tengan cuidado entonces y no olvides los condones que seguro guardaste en tu propia bolsa- me burlo de ella, pero al hacerlo olvido por completo que no voy sola. Veo al chofer abrir mucho los ojos y a Ranma tratando de no reír -Debo irme.

Cuelgo y guardo mi celular en la bolsa mortificada por mis palabras.

-Lamento mucho lo que dije al final, era para burlarme de mi amiga y olvidé que estabas aquí.

-¿Así sueles disculparte Akane?- pregunta contrariado Ranma a lo que no sé que responder –es la peor disculpa que he escuchado jamás. Pero ya me platicarás porque le has dicho eso.

-Yo… sí. Supongo- tartamudeo.

Vamos en silencio lo que sigue del camino, hasta que la curiosidad me hace preguntar sobre aquella mujer.

-¿Quién era esa mujer con la que te arreglaron la cita?

Ranma suspira cansado –es hermana de un posible cliente, ella quería que saliéramos pero no se atrevía a pedírmelo directamente y ha sido mi socio quien lo ha arreglado.

-Tu socio- repito la palabra esperando me aclare más sobre él.

-Soy abogado, acabo de abrir una firma con algo de dinero de familia y un socio para que suene más importante el negocio.

-¿Algo que posiblemente haya escuchado?- pregunto coqueta. Ni siquiera sé porque he inclinado mi cuerpo hacia él.

Ranma ríe, cerrando levemente sus ojos. La forma como lo hace me parece graciosa –esperaría que no, nos especializamos en derecho civil. Ya sabes herencias, reclamación de deudas, temas de sociedades y operaciones relacionadas con estas.

-¡Ah! Un abogado entonces y de los rudos.

-Supongo que sí, de algún modo- sonríe de lado -la firma se llama Kusao-Saotome

-Entonces tú perdiste cuando tiraron la moneda en el momento que eligieron el orden de los nombres ¿cierto?

-Me haría sentir mejor que hubiese sido así, tal vez- suspira mientras cruza su pierna derecha sobre su rodilla izquierda –pero se ha debido a que él es socio mayoritario. Más dinero para la firma.

-Ya sé- le digo dando un pequeño aplauso que lo pone alerta un instante –tú eres el cerebro y él la fuerza de inversión bruta.

-Akane creo que es el cumplido más hermoso que me ha hecho una mujer jamás.

-Lo imagine, transpiras narcisismo bajo ese abrigo costoso.

Vuelve a reír genuinamente y eso me da gusto.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿A que te dedicas?

-Estudio el último año de pedagogía.

-Así que eres la fantasía de todo hombre.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto un poco molesta.

Ranma se ríe –me refería a que eres la maestra bonita de la que todos los niños estamos enamorados.

Me cruzo de brazos –supongo que hay un cumplido muy raro en toda tu palabrería.

-Pero es cierto- dice suspirando –al menos puedo dar fe de que es verdad.

-¿Aún estas enamorado de tu maestra del jardín de niños?

Ríe –debo tener cuidado de lo que digo estando contigo.

El taxi toma una curva antes de detenerse en la esquina de una calle que parece ser el final de los caminos que se pueden transitar en auto. Veo una larga y ancha banqueta por donde la gente camina, nada de vehículos.

-Gracias- le dice Ranma al taxista y le paga la cuota del viaje.

-Pasen buena noche- responde el chofer.

Ranma baja del vehículo y me ofrece su mano para ayudarme a salir. Acepto y luego de que estoy fuera él cierra la puerta. Miro el sitio, es turístico y concurrido. Hay gente entrando y saliendo constantemente de algunos restaurantes con mesas cubiertas por techos de lona.

-Vamos, el lugar está por aquí.

Coloca su mano en mi espalda para guiarme y la verdad es que no pongo objeción alguna. Está siendo muy respetuoso.

-Me gusta tu pulsera- dice cuando baja su rostro a ver el brazalete que pertenecía a mamá y que jamás me quito.

-Gracias- respondo tomándolo con mis dedos –era de mi madre.

-¿Era?- alza ambas cejas.

-Murió cuando era muy pequeña.

-Lo lamento.

Me lleva hasta la puerta de un bar que tiene estilo Irlandés o Ingles.

-Es un pub propiedad de una pareja inglesa, la cerveza es buena y también hay tragos increíbles elaborados por una hermosa y talentosa bartender.

-¿Tu verdadera novia?

Ranma no responde mientras abre la puerta para mí, cuando entro la música llena mis oídos. Es agradable el ambiente que se percibe, la gente platica animada en mesas bajas de madera rústica mientras los meseros, dos chicos y dos chicas, realizan varios viajes entre los asistentes para entregar las bebidas ordenadas.

-¡Eh! ¡Chico Saotome!- grita un hombre que se encuentra en la caja registradora –creí que esta noche no vendrías ¿no tenías esa cita con Kodachi?

Miro a Ranma cuando ríe bajando el rostro -¿Qué te hace pensar que no es ella?- me señala.

-A mi no me engañas, no traerías aquí a una chica tan bonita si fuese tema de negocios.

-Me conoces demasiado bien, habrá que hacer algo al respecto- le riñe Ranma mientras mueve su dedo índice que señala al hombre en cuestión -¿mi mesa está libre?

-Toda tuya- le dice señalando con la palma de su mano un camino invisible.

Caminamos por entre la gente y veo al fondo una enorme barra de madera con botellas de licor ordenadas atrás por toda la pared. La bartender es una chica pelirroja que se mueve ágilmente por todo el largo de su espacio de trabajo preparando, una tras otra, las bebidas que van solicitando todos los que se han colocado frente a ella.

-Entonces no traes aquí a las chicas con las que sales por negocios ¿Qué tan común es que hagas eso?

-No hagas caso de Tobias. Se terminó enterando de mi cita de esta noche por culpa de ella- señala con la cabeza a la bartender pelirroja.

Entonces con un silbido, que sale de los bonitos labios de Ranma, llama la atención de la chica. Ella solo alza la mirada para ver a Ranma, sonríe y le muestra el dedo medio mientras deja lo que hace y va hasta donde estamos.

-Creí que esta noche estarías dándole candela a Kodachi Kuno- ríe la mujer mientras mueve generosamente sus caderas de forma lasciva.

Es preciosa, ojos azules y pómulos pronunciados. Sus labios van pintados de un rojo más oscuro que su cabello y eso le produce un semblante rudo pero atractivo.

-Akane- me dice ignorando las palabras de la chica –te presento a mi gemela malvada, Ranko Saotome.

-Mucho gusto Akane- dice Ranko tomando mi mano con fuerza.

Luego mira con curiosidad a su hermano -¿qué paso con Kodachi?

-Akane me salvó de ella, es una mujer insoportable- responde Ranma.

-Te lo dije, su hermano es igual pero no quisiste creerme- vuelve a verme –gracias por ayudarlo con esa loca pero ¿de dónde se conocen?

-Acabamos de conocernos- decimos los dos al mismo tiempo y yo me río avergonzada de esta locura a la cual nadie con cinco dedos de frente accedería.

-Bueno- dice la hermana de Ranma alzando sus dos manos –creo que se entienden bien. Debo volver al trabajo pero te envío lo de siempre ¿si? Por cierto, llamó mamá para saber si iremos este fin de semana.

-Dile que sí- le dice Ranma.

-No soy tu secretaria, avísale tú- responde ella dándose la vuelta para regresar a su lugar tras la barra.

-Ven- me dice Ranma colocando de nuevo su mano en mi espalda –por aquí está nuestra mesa.

No está muy lejos, una mesa en la pared con sillones en lugar de sillas. Tomo asiento y Ranma se coloca a mi lado. Casi como por arte de magia llega un chico con dos tarros de cerveza oscura.

-Gracias Toma- le dice Ranma entregándole unos cuantos billetes –dile a Ranko que por ahora estamos bien.

-Gracias Ranma- sonríe el chico cuando ve los billetes.

Acaricio el tarro de cerveza, está un poco tibio y dudo mucho en que me vaya a gustar.

-Tobias consigue barriles directamente de su natal Gran Bretaña- me explica Ranma mientras agarra su tarro de cerveza –bueno- alza el tarro para brindar -por esquivar balas.

Me río –citando a Brad Pitt- lo imito tomando mi tarro de cerveza y choco mi copa con la de él.

-Si tengo suerte esta noche tal vez acabaremos en cinco o seis años en terapia de parejas ¿no?

Su atrevimiento me descoloca, me cohíbe pero me gusta. Es un sentimiento contradictorio.

-¿Vives entonces con tu hermana?- pregunto al momento que dejo mi tarro sobre la mesa para cambiar el tema.

-Ni loco, cada quien vive por su cuenta.

-Pensé que vivían juntos cuando se refirió a tu madre.

-Es una vieja mala costumbre- sonríe de lado –vamos todos los domingos a casa de mis padres, ellos viven en Nerima, pero mamá siempre nos llama a mi hermana o a mí para saber si iremos.

-¿Viviste en Nerima?- pregunto asombrada de esto que me cuenta.

-No, mis padres se mudaron ahí cuando Ranko y yo fuimos a la Universidad. ¿Por qué?

-Es que yo toda mi vida viví ahí, hasta ahora que me mudé por la Universidad.

-¿Vives con tus amigas?

-No, vivo sola. Bueno ahora sola, antes compartía el departamento con mi hermana mayor Nabiki.

-¿También tienes hermanos?

-Dos, mayores ambas. Kasumi y Nabiki.

-Entonces te llevas bien con ellas.

-Se podría decir que sí. Somos distintas las tres pero somos unidas.

-Es lo importante.

-¿Tu hermana estudio para ser bartender?

-En realidad es chef, pero se enamoró del alcohol cuando trabajaba aquí de mesera mientras estudiaba. Su amante era el bartender de este lugar, pero él tuvo que regresar a Inglaterra y ella se quedó con su puesto.

-¿Amante?

-Así lo denominó ella, no hay que referirse a él como novio.

-Ya veo, quisiera ser más relajada en ese sentido.

-¿Entonces eres una niña bien portada que solo tiene novios?

-No exactamente- tomo mi tarro y doy un gran trago –pero no tengo porque contarte los detalles de mi intimidad.

-Supongo que no, salvo que pienses que esta noche tenga suerte.

-¿Contigo?

Ranma mueve repetidamente su cabeza de arriba abajo -¿no te gusto?

-Eres exasperante. Arrogante.

-Tú me gustas. Te estuve observando mientras cenaba con Kodachi, tu manera de sonreírle a esos idiotas que se sentaban a tu mesa. Siempre atenta.

-¿Me estuviste observando?

-Solo un par de minutos, no te sientas tan importante.

-Sí que sabes conquistar a una mujer- digo sarcástica.

-A lo que voy es que me pareces atractiva, tienes algo dulce en tu personalidad. Además aceptaste ayudarme.

Tomo de nuevo mi tarro de cerveza y doy otro trago, grande.

-¿Me dejas besarte?

-¿Qué?- pregunto casi a punto de ahogarme.

De la nada escuchamos un ruido fuerte entre los asistentes del bar, lo que me salva de tener que responder.

-Olvidaba que hay partido esta noche de béisbol- dice Ranma poniendo también atención al escándalo.

Hombres y mujeres vestidos con camisetas deportivas de dos equipos distintos se reparten entre las mesas que aún están vacías y en las que tienen espacio.

-Creo que tendremos que compartir nuestra mesa.

En el momento que lo dice llega una pareja hasta donde estamos.

-No sabía que vendrías esta noche a ver el partido, creí que no te gustaban- le dice el chico de gafas gruesas y largo cabello negro a Ranma –pero ahora que lo pienso veo que tienes una cita- sonríe cuando me ve.

-Akane- dice Ranma moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro –te presento a Mousse Seki y su novia Shampoo Sakuma.

-Mucho gusto- le digo a ambos.

-Un gusto conocerte Akane- me dice la mujer de cabello púrpura mientras se sienta, junto con su novio a un lado de Ranma.

Provocando así que nos recorramos y quedemos prácticamente pegados en el pequeño sillón. El muslo de Ranma choca con el mío y espero no note mi nerviosismo por esto.

-¿Eres fanática del béisbol Akane?- habla Mousse.

-No sé mucho del tema siempre he practicado artes marciales.

-¿En serio?- pregunta Ranma sorprendido cuando deja su trago en la mesa luego de tomar un poco.

-Sí, mi papá tiene un dojo donde enseña artes marciales estilo libre.

-Yo lo practico- me dice emocionado Ranma –mi padre quería que lo hiciera de forma profesional pero mamá insistió en que estudiara algo.

Nos quedamos mirándonos el tiempo suficiente para que Mousse interrumpa incómodo la escena. La tensión. El nerviosismo.

-Iremos con Ranko para traer más bebidas- dice su amigo y Ranma asiente.

Cuando la pareja se va de la mesa vuelvo de nuevo mi mirada a la de Ranma, siento un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo pero sobre todo en el vientre.

-¿Vas a besarme entonces o no?- pregunto inclinándome hacia él, mis pechos rozan ligeramente sus duros pectorales y eso me exaspera. Quisiera que estuviéramos solos.

Lo sé, acabo de conocerlo y nunca había hecho algo así. Pero de verdad desde que Ukyo me recordó de los condones que llevo en la bolsa no he hecho otra cosa que imaginarme acostada con Ranma entre mis piernas.

Acerca su rostro al mío y acaricia con cuidado la piel de mi mejilla con su pulgar –eres muy bonita- susurra sobre mis labios cuando está cerca de tocarlos con los suyos.

Cierro los ojos a la expectativa de ese beso que me ha pedido y cuando nuestras bocas se corresponden la electricidad recorre mi piel, mi respiración se agita y las manos de Ranma se hunden en mi cabello para sujetar mi cabeza en el instante que nuestras lenguas se reconocen.

Una lucha comienza a crecer. Succiono su labio inferior mientras Ranma acaricia mi labio superior. Nuestras lenguas danzan y cuando la respiración falta y tomo aire sin separarme de él Ranma sujeta mi cuerpo por la cintura rodeándolo con un brazo, temeroso de que rompa esta comunión.

Siento que la excitación crece dentro de mí, no mentiría al decir que comienzo a sentirme húmeda por tan solo este beso apremiante cargado de deseo.

Ha dicho que me observó durante parte de la noche antes de que se acercara a hablar conmigo. Ha dicho que le gusto.

-También me gustas- alcanzo a decirle antes de que mis manos se apoderen de su mandíbula y su pecho respectivamente.

Sin pensar en que estamos en un lugar público Ranma baja su mano de mi cintura para recorrer mis curvas hasta acariciar mis nalgas.

Es entonces que lo separo, tengo límites y respeto por los presentes.

-Aquí no- le digo entre jadeos que tratan de recuperar algo de aire por tan exquisito beso.

-Lo lamento, no quería ir tan lejos. Dejé de pensar cuando me mordiste el labio- ríe llevándose la mano a su labio inferior para tocarlo.

-Yo no te mordí- me defiendo.

-Claro que sí- me muestra sobre la yema de sus dedos unos cuantos puntitos de sangre –pero esta bien, yo me he pasado al tocarte las nal..

-¡No! no lo digas- le grito avergonzada.

Busco con la mirada a su amigo, él y su novia no han vuelto. Alcanzo a verlos sentados en la barra frente a Ranko, riendo los tres mientras miran el inicio del partido.

-No creo que vuelvan luego de vernos besar- me dice Ranma divertido.

-¿Te parece gracioso?- pregunto molesta –me he dejado llevar, culpo al alcohol.

-Es el mejor beso que he recibido y dado- me dice acariciando mi rodilla desnuda –quisiera hacer más.

Cierro los ojos tomando aire y tomando también el tarro de cerveza para terminarlo –hace calor.

-Hace calor- afirma.

-No es correcto, acabamos de conocernos.

-Pero ya aclaramos que me gustas, que te gusto y este beso es afirmación de que ambos deseamos más.

Respiro agitadamente, no quiero ser la chica fácil que se acuesta con un hombre en la primera cita. Aunque para ser claros esto no es una cita.

-¿Haces esto todo el tiempo?- le pregunto curiosa.

-Claro que no ¿acaso piensas que me lanzo a todas las mujeres bonitas que conozco? Tú eres divertida, eres misteriosa, eres curiosa y guapa, muy guapa. Tienes unos ojos preciosos que no puedo ni quiero parar de mirar. Y haces que mi imaginación vuele de la manera más estúpida. ¿Sal conmigo? ¿Tengamos una cita?

Respiro. Agitada pero ahora por esta declaración.

-Nadie me había dicho jamás nada así. ¿eres real?- pregunto emocionada.

-Tan real como que creo que tú eres la fantasía aquí- dice sujetando mi mano derecha mientras hace que la apoye sobre su pecho –siente como me tienes por ese beso, no puedo hacerlo parar de latir con esta fuerza.

Agitada.

Sé que diría Ukyo, que fuera precavida. Sé que diría Akari, que me lanzara a la aventura de enamorarme. ¡Pero que diablos! Nadie a hablado de amor.

-Dame esta noche, para demostrarte lo mucho que me interesas- suplica.

-¿Suplicas?- pregunto con una boba sonrisa en mis labios.

-Y yo nunca suplico.

Me muerdo el labio, tengo el gusto de la cerveza oscura y rastros de alcohol.

-Esta bien, aunque quiero aclarar que jamás he hecho esto antes.

-Tampoco yo, lo creas o no.

Ranma se mueve al otro extremo de la mesa, lejos de mí y va hasta donde estoy para ofrecerme su mano –vamos- mueve su cabeza para señalar la puerta de entrada.

-¿A dónde? No pienso ir a un hotel.

Tengo valores hasta para esto que es nuevo.

Ríe –no iremos a un hotel.

Miro su mano, no pensando en que esta locura pueda romperme el corazón a largo plazo sino en que tal vez Ranma no es de verdad y todo lo que ocurre solo es un bonito y candente sueño. Pero por lo pronto no quiero despertar.

Me aferro a sus dedos largos y caminamos tomados de la mano fuera del lugar, sin despedirnos de nadie.

El aire frío de la noche golpea mi cuerpo que esta ardiendo por ese beso.

-¿Entonces siempre viviste en Nerima?

Asiento –sí.

Ranma entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, el gesto me descoloca pero él aferra con fuerza nuestras manos para que no me suelte.

-¿Desde cuando practicas las artes marciales?- le pregunto.

-No hace mucho, empecé algo grande y creo que por eso mi madre no considero en tomarlo como una carrera. Aunque a los maestros en el área no les va nada mal ahora. ¿cierto?

-Sí, supongo que es porque se ha puesto de moda.

Seguimos caminando por entre la gente.

-Aquí- dice cuando se detiene frente a una pequeña tienda gourmet –vamos.

Lo miro un poco confundida, pero le sigo el paso. Dentro huele a especias, cardomomo, pimienta, canela y a chocolate. Huele a té y a café. Es una fusión de aromas que intoxica.

-¿Quieres llevar algo?- me pregunta cuando vamos hasta la parte donde está el café.

-¿Vienes por café?

-No tengo e imagino que si vas a pasar la noche en mi casa por la mañana se te apetecerá una taza.

Lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Prefieres té?- pregunta torciendo los labios.

-Café está bien- respondo sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Llevemos también algunos huevos, podrías cocinarme un omelette a modo de agradecimiento.

La carcajada me sale natural y él me mira esperando una explicación –créeme, no te gustaría que yo te cocine.

-¿Acaso piensas que no me lo voy a ganar?

-Pienso que si eres lo suficientemente listo no me pedirías que lo hiciera.

-Te haces del rogar- ríe por lo bajo –bien, bien, conseguiré ese desayuno aunque se me vaya la vida en ello.

-¿Qué tienes entonces en tu casa?- pregunto cuando veo que busca sal.

-Casi no estoy en casa, viajo mucho y normalmente al ser solo yo llego con comida hecha.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué hay cuando tienes invitados?

-Nadie ha ido jamás a mi casa- alza los hombros.

-¿Seré la primera chica que llevas a tu casa?

Se detiene y me mira, luego baja su vista a nuestras manos entrelazadas aún –esto me gusta. Podría acostumbrarme. Yo haciendo las compras mientras tú me interrogas.

Me río –déjame ayudarte- extiendo mi mano para quitarle la charola de huevos y la sal.

-Gracias.

Toma una botella de jugo de toronja y otra de vino, como el que pidió en el restaurante. Y vamos a pagar.

-Hola Ranma- le dice la chica de la registradora –no me había dado cuenta de que habías entrado.

-Hola Kaori- responde Ranma –solo vengo por algo de provisiones.

-¿Planeas una fiesta?- dice la chica mientras pasa cada artículo por el lector y lo guarda en una bolsa de papel.

-Es una pequeña reunión. Algo íntimo.

Kaori mira nuestras manos y pone mala cara -¡Ah! Ya veo.

Noto que no le parece, así que me pego más al brazo de Ranma –cariño ¿te apetece llevar chocolates?

Un estupefacto Ranma detiene lo que hace, cuando trata de sacar su tarjeta para pagar, y me mira como si le hubiese dicho que lo amo.

-Por supuesto cielo, lo que quieras.

-¿Es tu novia Ranma?- pregunta Kaori.

-Estoy trabajando en ello, para que me de el sí- responde él.

Yo me acerco más para susurrarle, con la esperanza de que la chica también escuche –no te olvides de los condones.

Ranma se pone rojo, asiente, no dice nada pero toma un paquete de la caja y la chica coqueta se pone seria.

-¿Es todo?- alza las cejas. Molesta.

-Así parece- responde él cuando voltea a verme.

Yo me giro para evitar su mirada, sé que lo que he hecho está mal pero me lo debía. Fui yo quien le salvó de Kodachi. ¿No es verdad?

-Son cuatro mil doscientos yens.

Ranma le entrega la tarjeta y yo me volteo cuando tiene que digitar su clave para realizar el pago. Luego toma la bolsa de papel con las compras y salimos del lugar.

-¿Era necesario hacer notar que soy todo tuyo?- pregunta mientras baja la bolsa hacia mí para que pueda tomar el chocolate.

-Supongo que no, pero ha puesto mala cara cuando nos vio tomados de la mano.

-Sí, bueno es que ella siente algo por mí. Me lo confesó el verano pasado.

Se me cae la mandíbula de la impresión -¿de verdad?

-Bueno le dije obviamente que le agradecía el gesto pero que por el momento no estaba buscando novia.

-¿No te gusta?- pregunto antes de llevarme un chocolate a la boca y darle el otro trozo a Ranma en los labios.

Ranma mastica y mueve la cabeza en negación al mismo tiempo.

-Es bonita.

Se encoge de hombros –no tiene algo que me llame a invitarla siquiera a salir.

-Debo sentirme halagada.

-Yo creo que sí- ríe –este chocolate es grandioso.

-Es mi favorito.

Suspira -¡traes cosas buenas a mi vida! Y es ¿qué? ¿día uno?

-Ni siquiera es día uno.

-Cierto.

Seguimos avanzando, cruzamos por un pequeño parque público en donde hay un partido de béisbol.

-Así que el béisbol es el deporte de la zona ¿no?

-Supongo que tiene mucho que ver que gente joven se ha mudado recientemente.

Terminamos el parque y caminamos un par de cuadras más, Ranma se detiene frente a una puerta verde de metal con un enorme vidrio ocupando el espacio superior.

-Hemos llegado- anuncia y yo siento que el aire se me ha escapado.

Ranma me suelta la mano para buscar las llaves del lugar, lo cual agradezco porque comienza a sudarme de los nervios.

-Adelante.

Me deja pasar primero y yo llamo al elevador.

-¿Qué piso?- pregunto cuando entramos.

-Cuarto.

-¿El último?

-Fui el primero en comprar aquí- dice emocionado, como si me estuviera presumiendo un juguete nuevo.

Salimos del elevador y veo que solo hay dos puertas de madera a cada lado del pasillo.

-A la izquierda- me dice y yo le sigo.

Gira la llave y prende la luz de la entrada –adelante por favor.

Tomo aire, no arrepentida de estar aquí pero sí muy nerviosa. ¿O sí estoy arrepentida? Hasta ahora no me ha demostrado nada para que desconfíe de él.

El teléfono suena mientras termina de cerrar la puerta. Yo me quedo como tonta de pie en la entrada.

-Puedes dejar tu abrigo ahí- me señala con la mirada el perchero que está junto a la mesita -igual tu bolsa. Llevaré esto a la cocina y voy a contestar. Ponte cómoda.

-Gracias.

Lo veo ir al lado contrario y yo sigo adelante, hasta la sala. El techo es alto, igual que los ventanales que dan al exterior. Es un loft de paredes de ladrillo rojo. El mobiliario es sencillo pero con clase, se nota que es el hogar de un hombre por la enorme pantalla al centro de la pared.

-Por supuesto- me digo en voz baja.

Ya he dejado mi abrigo y mi bolsa donde me ha indicado, pero llevo el teléfono en la mano.

Decido revisar si no tengo llamadas perdidas y por lo que veo no, pero sí un mensaje de mis amigas. Han ido a un karaoke con Ryoga y su amigo Tsubasa. Akari me ha enviado una foto de los cuatro en la pequeña sala.

Le escribo que se diviertan pero no les digo que estoy en el apartamento de Ranma, por ahora no quiero saber su opinión.

Dejo el teléfono en el sillón mientras me alejo de la ventana, observando curiosa el resto del lugar.

-Era Ranko- me explica Ranma cuando me abraza por la espalda, rodeando con sus brazos mi cintura –quería saber donde carajos me había metido.

-No nos despedimos de ella.

-Por supuesto que no, te devoraste mis neuronas con ese épico beso.

Sonrío satisfecha.

-¿Tanto así te gustó?

-Así y más- besa mi cuello expuesto y yo cierro los ojos. Muevo mi cabeza a un lado para darle mayor acceso.

-Tu piel es tan suave- susurra y luego se separa de mí -¿quieres tomar algo?

Me giro y lo detengo del brazo, también ya se ha quitado el abrigo y el saco por lo que puedo tocar la tela de su camisa.

Mira mi mano un poco sorprendido, pero no sé si es sorpresa buena o mala lo que detecto en sus ojos.

Es ahora o nunca.

Lo jalo del brazo y tomo su rostro con ambas manos para besarlo nuevamente. Quiero saber si todo lo que ha dicho es verdad, si tanto le gusto.

-Demuéstramelo- le digo –demuestra que de verdad te gusto tal como lo haz descrito Cyrano.

Sonríe bajo mis labios y profundiza el beso. Mis codos quedan sobre sus hombros cuando aferra mi cuerpo con ambas manos para acercarlo a él, me acaricia las nalgas con una mano antes de buscar como meterla por debajo de mi vestido.

Mis manos no pueden tocar nada de él porque se han quedado prisioneras arriba de su cabeza.

Hago todo lo que puedo para bajar mis brazos y busco los botones de su camisa cuando lo consigo, con esta acción detengo el movimiento de su mano que ya acariciaba la piel expuesta de mi cintura bajo mi vestido.

-Solo jala de la camisa- dice entre cada espacio de nuestro beso cuando movemos los labios arriba y abajo.

Río más hago lo que me dice, jalo con fuerza y los botones que restaban no se salvan, pero por ahora lo único que quiero es tocar su piel. Su marcado torso me impresiona cuando mis dedos le recorren. Me suelto del beso para mirarlo en el momento que mis manos buscan quitarle la prenda por completo.

Ranma me ayuda y al instante que se libera de la tela mi boca instintivamente busca el contacto con su piel, beso sus pectorales mientras mis dedos acarician los músculos del abdomen marcado. Escucho que gime cuando me detengo en uno de sus pezones, succiono y alzo la mirada sin dejar de hacerlo. Él ha levantado la cabeza, jadeando. Ya quiero ver su reacción cuando le haga una felación.

Voy bajando por su cuerpo con mi boca, mis manos se hacen del cinturón ahora y rápidamente le desabrocho. Desabotono su pantalón y me detengo un segundo para pensarlo bien. Cuando Ranma esta por alejarse me decido e introduzco mis manos por dentro de sus boxers.

-¡Ah! ¡Cielos! ¡Akane!- se queja cuando mis dedos encuentra su duro miembro, por lo que mi tacto me dice está muy bien dotado.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto cuando acaricio el largo de su hombría, buscando la forma de liberarla de esta prisión.

-¡Carajo! ¡Sí!

Cuando por fin estoy por sacar su miembro Ranma toma mi rostro y vuelve a besarme buscando la forma de desabotonar mi vestido.

-No tiene cierre, es solo sacarlo por arriba- le explico cuando doy un espacio a nuestro beso.

-Lo siento- ríe –son los nervios.

-¿Estas nervioso?

-Acabas de acariciarme la verga, estoy nervioso y excitado.

Me río –tal vez si debimos haber tomado esa copa.

-Es muy tarde, lo único que pienso tomar ahora eres tú. Saborearte.

Busca el final de mi vestido y lo jala hacia arriba, coopero alzando mis brazos.

-¡Soy un puto suertudo!- dice cuando deja mi vestido en el respaldo del sillón mientras me come con la vista –vamos a la habitación.

-¿Qué tiene de malo la sala?

-Necesito más espacio para todo lo que te quiero hacer.

Sin hablar nada más me carga en forma nupcial. Yo río de nervios cuando hace esto.

-Bonito gusto en ropa interior, el negro me enciende- susurra en mi oído antes de jalar del lóbulo de mi oreja –y el encaje es una perdición para los sentidos.

Luego de pasar la cocina abierta veo unas tres puertas más. Abre la primera y Ranma me lleva hasta la cama que se encuentra a mitad del espacio.

Me coloca con cuidado sobre la blanda superficie y mientras me quito las botas él hace lo mismo con sus zapatos, sin dejar de mirarme y yo sin dejar de mirarlo. Su pecho se mueve de arriba abajo, la agitación es palpable en ambos.

Decido tomar la iniciativa nuevamente y cuando terminamos de descalzarnos jalo de la cintura de su pantalón y lo bajo por completo, Ranma pasa los pies por la prenda y queda desnudo frente a mí.

-Muda- sonríe –es la reacción que esperaba de ti.

No respondo nada, sino que tomo su miembro erecto y me lo meto a la boca, estoy sentada frente a él con las piernas a cada lado de las suyas por lo que era fácil que esto sucediera.

-¡Argh! ¡Akane!- clama con la respiración entre cortada mientras mi boca se desliza arriba y abajo por el largo de su erección.

Mi lengua envuelve su miembro cuando mi boca lo cubre por completo y luego cuando lo saco me dedico a acariciar con la punta su glande. Alzo los ojos, por supuesto quiero ver su respuesta a lo que hago.

Ranma no sabe que donde poner sus manos, se debate entre tomar mi cabeza para marcar el ritmo de la felación y no hacerlo. Pero mantiene los ojos cerrados con los labios entre abiertos mientras gime de placer.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Qué bien lo haces!

Acelero la entrada y salida de su miembro, succiono y él grita de placer. Acaricio su escroto cuando introduzco lo más que puedo su falo en mi boca. Trato de mantenerlo ahí lo que pueda ser capaz antes de sentir una arcada, eso no se vería sexy y rompería el encanto de lo que hago.

No soy una experta en sexo oral pero he leído los consejos en las revistas y he visto alguna que otra porno.

Lo que sí hace Ranma es tomar mi cabello corto entre sus manos, lo cuál agradezco.

Siento como su erección tiembla bajo mi lengua y estoy segura que está por correrse, pero entonces él me levanta.

-No, así no- me dice antes de besarme –no pienso correrme en tus bonitos labios, al menos no esta vez.

-¿Esta vez?

-¿Acaso piensas que no voy a insistir en que salgas conmigo en otra cita?

-¿Llamas a esto una cita?- pregunto cuando me rodea el pecho con los brazos buscando los broches de mi sujetador.

-Claro que sí, es una cita increíble además- no dice más cuando su boca busca mis senos ya expuestos en el segundo que lanza mi sujetador tras su espalda.

-¡Aaaah!- me quejo cuando mordisquea el pezón derecho y sostiene mi cuerpo que se arquea por esta acción, bajando su mano por mi silueta hasta introducirla en mis bragas para aferrarse a mis nalgas.

-Tu piel aquí esta fría- me dice cuando le da tregua a mi pezón ya erecto, antes de que su lengua recorra un camino hasta mi cuello –habrá que calentarla.

Ahí Ranma se recrea en succionar la piel y besar bajo mi mandíbula, luego va hasta mi clavícula y sus manos acarician ahora mi cadera y mis nalgas por debajo de mi ropa interior.

-Recuéstate en la cama- me pide cuando me suelta de golpe y yo lo hago, porque ya quiero que me penetre, necesito sentirlo dentro. Me siento tan húmeda que voy a explotar sino me coge ahora.

Mientras voy recostándome Ranma sujeta el inicio de mis bragas y las va deslizando lentamente por mis piernas conforme me muevo hacia atrás. Luego me abre las piernas con sus manos sobre mis rodillas al segundo que arroja la pequeña tela lejos.

-Eres preciosa Akane- suspira mientras me analiza, baja su cuerpo y antes de que pueda decir nada lo vea perderse en la entrada de mi intimidad.

Puedo sentir su lengua desde mi ano hasta llegar a mi clítoris. Me retuerzo con esto y él me mantiene lo más quita posible sujetando ahora mis muslos.

-Me fascina tu aroma y tu sabor, eres perfecta. ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

Me río encantada –supongo que en citas express para pasar la noche.

-He sido un idiota por no haberme inscrito a esas citas antes para encontrarte.

Menos charla y más acción su lengua crea círculos por la entrada de mi vagina, acaricia con su boca mis labios en tanto que una de sus manos curiosa comienza a frotar mi clítoris.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah!- gimo

Mi espalda se arquea más, mis nalgas se levantan y yo planto los pies sobre la acolchada superficie de manera automática. Es natural la reacción cuando Ranma me está excitando así, con su boca dedicada a mimar cada centímetro de mi intimidad.

Acaricio su cabello con una mano mientras me aferro a la ropa de cama con la otra. Me muerdo los labios para no gritar cuando una chispa de electricidad da el primer aviso de lo que puede ocurrir si él sigue insistiendo.

-¡Para! ¡Para! Tampoco pienso correrme así esta vez- le digo cuando me agacho para buscar sus brazos y hacerlo subir en mí –vamos, hagámoslo ya.

-Tengo que ir por los condones, los he dejado en la cocina dentro la bolsa de la tienda.

-¿Es en serio?- pregunto aún jadeando –esperaba que tuvieras condones aquí- me giro para revisar los cajones de su mesa de noche.

-No, te he dicho que no traigo aquí a mi casa a nadie. Además tampoco es como que esperaba esta noche tener acción- se acerca a mí, puedo sentir sobre mi vientre su miembro duro y húmedo –no tardaré- besa mis labios rápidamente de manera casta.

Lo veo prácticamente correr fuera de la habitación.

-¡Cielos!- digo mientras me estiro sobre la cama y me quito de la frente el cabello que se ha pegado a mi cara también.

Vuelve a paso lento, con cara de pocos amigos –no sé como decirte esto pero no están.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- levanto mi cuerpo con los codos –es broma ¿cierto?

-Créeme- señala su miembro erecto –quisiéramos que así fuera.

-¡Esa chica! No los ha guardado a propósito.

-Supongo que sí. ¿Entonces que sugieres que hagamos?

Una oleada de pánico se apodera de mí, esto definitivamente no puede suceder sin que tengamos protección. Yo estoy tomando la pastilla pero no nos conocemos, no tenemos esa confianza como para no hacerlo con condón.

Es entonces que Ukyo y su paranoia sobre los peligros de las relaciones sin protección vienen a mi mente.

-¡En mi bolso hay condones!

-¿En serio?- alza una ceja –supongo que alguien esperaba tener suerte esta noche.

-Ha sido mi amiga, Ukyo. Ella los ha puesto en los bolsos de las tres, está obsesionada con la seguridad en todos los niveles.

-Iré por tu bolso entonces.

Lo veo salir nuevamente, no me molesta el panorama. Su cuerpo es escultural, se nota que se cuida y hace ejercicio. Sus músculos están marcados y tiene un par de nalgas que solo quiero apretar mientras me toma.

-Aquí esta- anuncia triunfante cuando vuelve con mi bolso por encima de su cabeza –el salvador de la noche.

Me entrega mi bolsa y yo sonrío mientras busco los preservativos dentro.

-Recuérdame agradecerle a Ukyo su gesto de buena voluntad para este samaritano.

-Ten- le entrego los cuatro paquetes que Ukyo ha insistido en guardar en mi bolsa.

-¿Solo cuatro?

-¿Cuántos pensabas ocupar?- alzo una ceja.

-No lo sé, pero cuatro ahora me parecen pocos- se acerca a mí de forma felina –sobre todo ahora que he probado las mieles del paraíso. Ya quiero sentir las puertas del cielo, debe ser la gloria estar en ti.

Me río cuando me giro para dejar mi bolso sobre la mesa de noche y Ranma me termina de voltear para besar mis hombros.

-¿Quieres que lo hagamos por atrás primero?

Escucho que rompe el paquete del preservativo y veo de reojo que se coloca el condón por el largo de su erección.

-Preferiría verte a los ojos.

-Igual yo, aunque te confieso que verte así me dan ganas de penetrarte ya- dice esto rodeando mi vientre con ambas manos mientras me levanta.

Quedo de rodillas con mi espalda pegada a su pecho. Su miembro en mis nalgas y sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo.

Toma mi barbilla para hacerme girar la cabeza y así poder besarnos nuevamente. Mi brazo derecho sube para acariciar su nuca y el otro se aferra a uno de los suyos para mantener mi equilibrio, al que me tienen sujeta aún por la cintura antes de comenzar a apretar uno de mis senos moviendo con el índice mi pezón erecto.

La mano que esta cerca de mi vientre baja más y comienza a acariciar nuevamente mi clítoris. Frota con movimientos circulares y cuando encuentra el botón de terminaciones nerviosas jala ligeramente.

-¡Aaah! ¡Mmh!- jadeo mientras mi cuerpo se arquea hacia delante.

-Estas tan húmeda- susurra cuando besa mi nuca, mientras uno de sus dedos se introduce en mi vagina –y te sientes tan cálida. ¡No sé cuanto podré soportar!

-Hazlo ya, solo hazlo- gimo -también te necesito dentro. ¡Ah!

Ranma sigue frotándome con su dedo dentro de mí mientras vuelve a recostarme lentamente en la cama y me gira con facilidad para que pueda tenerlo ahora encima mío.

-Me gustas Akane, sal conmigo- dice cuando coloca su cuerpo sobre el mío mientras mis piernas se acomodan sobre su cadera.

Su miembro acaricia la entrada de mi centro, si alzara mi cadera estoy segura que me penetraría fácilmente. Puedo sentir la humedad que ha provocado en mí con sus caricias y sé que es más que suficiente.

-También me gustas Ranma, claro que saldría contigo- sonrío cuando mis dedos acarician el contorno de su rostro.

Ranma sujeta mi mejilla, contemplándome a los ojos.

-Eres tan hermosa- dice besando mis pómulos –tan divertida- besa mi nariz –tan misteriosa- besa mis labios y es cuando hace esto que entra en mí.

El grito de placer se queda mudo en nuestro beso. Ambos gemimos conforme Ranma se va adentrando más en mí. Lento. Torturante. Pleno.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta cuando sus labios dejan los míos para verificar.

-Sí- cierro los ojos.

No voy a mentir, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuve con un chico. Y por supuesto Ranma es más de lo que estoy acostumbrada. Pero me gusta, me siento plena a pesar de que ahora que esta completamente dentro me duele un poco.

-¿Segura?

-¡Mmh! ¡Aja! Continúa.

Obedece a lo que le pido y se mueve fuera.

-¡Aaaaah!

De nuevo dentro.

-¡Mmmmh! ¡Ah!

Fuera.

Lo hace lento y cada vez es menos doloroso, se vuelve un deleite. Su cadera sube y baja en mi interior, los movimientos van cobrando velocidad y también fuerza. Puedo escuchar en ocasiones como la carne de ambos choca, que es cuando entra por completo en mí en una sola penetración.

Mis manos se aferran a sus hombros y temo que haya clavado mis uñas en su piel. Pero no ha sido adrede.

Ranma también gime, escucho sus quejidos jadeantes, guturales en mi sien. Se ha acomodado mejor sobre mí cuando mis piernas han rodeado por completo su cadera. El movimiento se vuelve cadencioso, las palabras se olvidan y solo escuchamos los jadeos.

-¡Ah! ¡Ajá!

-¡Vamos cielo! Dame tu placer, dame tu orgasmo.

-¡Aaah! ¡Ah!

-¡Akane! ¡Aaah! ¡Aaaakane!- grita mi nombre cuando su cuerpo tiembla.

Un poco frustrada de que aún no haya llegado al orgasmo Ranma no sale de mí, aunque no se mueve ya se da cuenta y comienza a frotar mi clítoris.

-¡Vamos cielo! Tú puedes alcanzarme.

Baja su rostro hasta mis senos y mordisquea mi pezón. Esto me enciende más y muevo la cadera un poco arriba y abajo. No tardo mucho y me dejo arrastrar por la placentera sensación. Ranma frunce el ceño cuando las paredes de mi vagina se contraen alrededor de su miembro.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Aaah!

Exausta me dejo caer sobre la cama. No había reparado que me había aferrado tanto al cuerpo de Ranma que me había alzado ligeramente.

-La segunda ronda será mejor, ya te he captado el ritmo- dice cuando sale de mí y retira el condón de su cuerpo.

Inhalo y exhalo con rapidez –ok, esta bien. No estuvo mal.

-No, para ser la primera vez no estuvo mal.

Veo que se acaricia, jala su miembro de arriba abajo con sus manos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto y él sonríe.

-Tengo todo bajo control, solo de verte se me va a parar de nuevo. ¿Lista?

-¿Qué?

Toma de la mesita de noche de su lado otro de los condones, lo abre.

-¿De verdad?- abro mucho los ojos.

-No aún, pero no quiero perder tiempo- sonríe mientras acaricia mi mejilla cuando me pongo de lado –que bonita eres. Te ves preciosa sonrojada y con el cabello alborotado. Mucho más guapa que hace unas horas.

Bajo mi rostro para besarlo. Su lengua se entretiene con la mía. Vuelvo a sentirme húmeda y lista para recibirlo una vez más, así que bajo mis manos buscando su miembro. Aún no está del todo listo.

-Déjame- me agacho para meterlo en mi boca.

-¡Ah! ¡Akane!

Ranma toma mi cuerpo y me levanta, yo aún con su falo dentro. Con cuidado me pone sobre él a modo que pueda tener acceso a mi centro.

No, definitivamente jamás había intentado esta posición. Pero capto porque es tan incitante.

La lengua de Ranma vuelve a acariciar mi clítoris mientras yo me concentro, con mucha dificultad, en volver a ponerlo al cien para nuestro segundo encuentro. Para mi suerte no tengo que esperar mucho.

Tiemblo cuando comienzo a sentirme lista para otro orgasmo, supongo que Ranma lo nota y se me acomoda nuevamente sobre mí.

-Date la vuelta- me pide con voz dulce y provocadora al mismo tiempo, yo lo miro dudándolo.

Sonríe lascivamente.

-Anda, te prometo hacerte llegar al orgasmo esta vez antes que yo.

Trago saliva, más que una promesa parece un reto para él. Me giro y quedo de espaldas, con el pecho sobre la cama.

-Levanta esa bonita cadera Akane- susurra sobre mi sien.

Hago lo que me dice, pero creo que no he levantado lo suficiente mi cuerpo porque Ranma me toma con ambas manos y me alza aún más. Mis manos se arrastran por la superficie de la cama frente a mí cuando hace esto.

Luego coloca un par de almohadas bajo mi vientre -¿qué haces?

-Vas a necesitar donde apoyarte.

Estoy un poco preocupada de lo que piensa hacer.

-No vas a tratar de que tengamos sexo anal ¿cierto?

-¡Claro que no! Al menos no esta vez.

-No, nunca.

-No te niegues a la idea, puede ser placentero.

-Tal vez para ti.

-Ya veremos, pero por lo pronto no Akane, no pienso montar ese culito tuyo. ¿Lista?

Asiento. Tengo en verdad miedo de lo que pretenda. Abro mis piernas, buscando rodear su cuerpo pero él me detiene.

-No, deja tus piernas extendidas.

Ranma coloca una mano sobre mi espalda baja mientras siento como empieza a entra en mí.

-¡Aaaaaah!- estoy sensible y húmeda y sentirlo entrar estando expuesta de esta manera es delirante -¡Aaah! ¡Aaah!

-¡Joder! Eres deliciosa, aprisionas mi miembro.

Agarra mi cadera con su mano libre y me mueve hacia atrás. Mis nalgas golpean su bajo vientre. El cuerpo de Ranma desciende.

-¿Todo bien?

-¡Aja!- asiento

-Voy a moverme ahora.

Sale de mí mientras la mano que tenía en mi cadera se apoya a un lado mío, pero la que sujeta mi cuerpo lo presiona para que baje aún más. De modo que quedo totalmente recostada sobre la cama.

Ranma vuelve a entrar en mí y luego sale. No tarda mucho en acelerar el ritmo, mi humedad aumenta también. Esta postura no la había experimentado así, la fricción que genera su miembro dentro de mí es insoportable. Es demasiado. No puedo parar de gritar y de gemir. Siento todo, siento en exceso y supongo que es aún más vigoroso porque no puedo moverme casi.

Me tiene totalmente aplastada contra la cama con la fuerza de su brazo en mi espalda.

Sigue entrando y saliendo de mí, escucho que grita también. Gime y lanza jadeos guturales. También lo está disfrutando.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya casi! ¡Aaaaaah! ¡Mmmh!

-¡Así Akane! Dejate llevar.

-¡Duele! ¡Aaah!

Y aunque si me duele un poco no puedo parar, se siente bien.

-¡Aaah!- grita Ranma –no voy a aguantar más.

-¡Aaaaah!- mi orgasmo llega, los espasmo aprisionan el miembro de Ranma y lo sujetan con fuerza.

Él grita y baja su cuerpo sobre el mío aferrando mis manos con las suyas. Presiento que también ha llegado al orgasmo porque no se separa de mi espalda.

Los dos jadeamos y luego silencio. Solo nuestras respiraciones aceleradas tratando de recuperarse.

-Ha sido increíble- le digo mientras me quito el cabello pegado de mi rostro por el sudor.

-Sí, ha sido increíble- besa mi sien, aún está dentro de mí -¿aguantas una más? Quiero verte motándome.

Me giro de lado, tengo su rostro frente al mío. Sonrío y beso sus labios.

-¿Quieres que tenga ahora yo el control? ¿Podrás manejarlo?

-Tú lo llevaste como una campeona cuando lo tuve, es tú turno.

Ranma sale de mí y me ayuda a levantar mi cuerpo. Baja de la cama y acomoda las almohadas de nuevo en su lugar, se quita el condón y se pone uno nuevo.

Alzo ambas cejas -¿listo ya?

-De solo verte así, de rodillas y apunto de hacer lo que quieras conmigo me ha puesto. Toda tú me pones- vuelve a subir a la cama y me abraza de la cintura –toda tú me gustas- besa mis labios mientras se va recostando conmigo encima de él.

Interrumpo nuestro beso y abro mis piernas para rodear su cadera. Con gentileza tomo su erección en mis manos, Ranma sonríe lascivamente y no paro de mirarlo a los ojos cuando alzo mi cadera más para penetrarme.

Las manos de mi amante se colocan sobre mi cintura.

Ambos aguantamos la mirada y mi pecho se agita por tanta intimidad. Creo que nunca había conectado tan bien con algún otro amante como con Ranma.

-Estoy a tu entera merced- me dice con voz grave –soy todo tuyo.

No respondo, alzo mi cabeza cuando mi brazo izquierdo busca apoyarse hacia atrás en la cama. Mi mano derecha se queda sobre el abdomen musculoso de Ranma y entonces balanceo mi cadera hacia delante.

Veo que aprieta los dientes y suelta un quejido.

-¿Te lastimo?- pregunto como él lo ha hecho conmigo.

-Solo como lo merezco.

Mi cuerpo se mueve hacia delante y rápidamente se mueve de nuevo atrás, repito esto un par de veces más, lento hacia delante y rápido hacia atrás.

El cuerpo de Ranma se agita bajo el mío.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me fascina lo que veo- acaricia mis senos expuestos con los pezones erectos hacia el techo cuando arqueo mi espalda.

Vuelvo a mover mi cintura y la cadera, marco un ritmo despacio, despacio, despacio.

-Estas matándome cielo.

-¿Me vas a llamar cielo?

-¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

Medito sin dejar de mover mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Este balanceo de ritmo atípico se siente bien, se siente rico.

-Cielo me gusta.

-¿Me llamarás cariño?

Afirmo, mordiéndome los labios.

-Es oficial entonces, tengo novia.

Me río encantada del brillo de sus ojos.

-¿Me estas pidiendo ser tu novia? ¿No piensas que esto va muy rápido?

-Creo que debería ir más rápido- dice mirando mi vientre, acaricia mi ingle con su pulgar y el dorso de su mano que repasa la piel de mi muslo interno –pensar que estoy aquí dentro de ti, dentro de tan bella figura.

Lo que dice me enciende y me mueve con mayor velocidad ahora -¡Ah! ¡Ranma!

-Eso me gusta, grita mi nombre cielo.

-¡Ranma! ¡Ah!- alzo mi rostro cuando coloco ambas manos ahora sobre su pecho. Mi pelvis acelera el balanceo, puedo sentir como su erección golpea las paredes de mi vagina, es fascinante y agradable.

-¡Aaargh! ¡Mmh! Así cielo, mueve esas caderas que me vuelven loco ya.

-¡Aaah! ¡Ranma! ¡Ranma!

-¡Akane!

Mi respiración es agitada, tengo todo el control. No quiero terminar porque me siento demasiado bien estando sobre él pero necesito a la par terminar ya porque no aguantaré más reteniendo este orgasmo que se avecina con fuerza.

Acelero.

Mi cuerpo se mueve por completo para acompañar las ondulaciones de mi cadera. Ranma rebota sobre la cama sin dejar de observarme fascinado, recorriendo mis curvas, tocando mi cuerpo.

Cierro los ojos cuando el goce del orgasmo me hace aprisionar nuevamente a mi amante. Tiemblo, mis manos no soportan la sensación y me dejo caer sobre el pecho de Ranma. Mis senos quedan aplastados contra él, quien simplemente me abraza.

Busca mis labios y me besa, dulce y tierno. Acaricia mi rostro con una mano, la otra solo me sujeta con firmeza.

-Sé mi novia Akane- me dice con voz suave y ronca –te lo suplico.

-Y tú nunca suplicas- sonrío.

Ranma me ayuda a salir de él, abre las cobijas de la cama para que pueda cubrir mi desnudez en tanto que él se retira el condón y lo arroja en la papelera. Se coloca junto a mí y me rodea con sus brazos para que pueda recargar mi cabeza en su pecho.

-¿Ya no usamos el cuarto condón?- pregunto burlona.

-No, creo que necesitamos descansar un rato solamente.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto un poco preocupada por mis amigas.

Ranma se gira a ver el reloj de pulsera que esta sobre la mesita de su lado –casi media noche.

-¿Me preparas un café?

-¿Aún tienes frío?

Asiento. No mucho, pero después de estar desnuda por un rato empiezo a enfriarme.

Me abraza más fuere contra su cálido cuerpo –te puedo calentar- yo me río y él besa mi cabeza cariñosamente -¿me acompañas a prepararte café entonces? No creo poder soportar separarme de ti ahora que hemos estado juntos.

-De verdad eres todo un romántico.

-Puedo suplicartelo.

Beso sus labios con cariño –vamos.

Salimos de la cama, Ranma me da su camiseta para dormir mientras él se pone los pantalones a juego de pijama. Me pasa mis bragas con una sonrisa en su rostro y salimos de su habitación.

-¿Entonces sí seras mi novia?- pregunta cuando vamos llegando a la cocina.

-¿Me dejas pensarlo? Acabábamos de romper nuestro compromiso esta tarde ¿lo recuerdas?- le digo mostrándole la lengua.

-Pero creo que me he ganado tu perdón por tan terrible confusión.

-Claro que sí, cariño.

Me toma por la cintura y me mira de frente -¿te he dicho ya que eres preciosa?- besa con calma mis labios y yo suspiro emocionada de sus caricias.


End file.
